Battle of the Heroes
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: For generations, the Avatar has been the sole guardian of peace on Planet Elementia, but when the Clone Wars threaten to tear the Outer Rim planet apart, will his power be enough to save his people?
1. Chapter 1

_A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away …_

**AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER/STAR WARS **

**EPISODE I**

**Battle of the Heroes **

**Water, Earth, Fire, Air. On the Outer Rim Planet Elementia, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and Air Nomads used to live in harmony... until the Fire Nation attacked. It has been one hundred years since the war began, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory. The only hope for the other nations of the world is the Avatar, user a supernatural ability called "Bending" to manipulate all four elements of the world. **

**As the young Avatar and his friends Katara, Sokka, and Toph race to the fallen Earth Kingdom capitol in an attempt to rescue his animal companion Appa, another war quickly approaches the small planet. Two spacecrafts, one holding the Separatist Leader General Grievous and the other holding the two Jedi Knights Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker fly locked in combat.**

**Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker fight desperately to end the nightmarish Clone Wars by defeating the cybernetic general, but neither Jedi nor Bender would expect how quickly their two wars would combine… **

"Blast, we've lost the right engine!" the Captain of the Republic Battle Cruiser _Reliant_ cursed as the ship shook violently.

"I'm sure the ship will hold together," Obi-wan said from the captain's side, glancing out the monitor window to see the two battleships exchanging laser fire. The ship shook even hard. "I hope … where's Anakin?" Obi-wan glanced around the bridge, not seeing his Padawan anywhere.

Obi-wan quickly walked out of the bridge and found Anakin near the closest airlock pulling a compression suit over his Jedi robes. "What are you doing?" Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow.

"It's such a nice day, Master," Anakin smirked, clipping his lightsaber on the belt of the compression suit. "I thought I'd go out for a stroll; care to join me?"

"Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed," Obi-wan sighed, taking a compression suit of his own. "Force forbid what your friends back home would do to me. Padme, I imagine, would take it well enough, but hearing Jar-Jar rant when he's in a good mood is annoying enough, let alone having him truly be angry with me."

"Let's get to it, then," Anakin said as he and Obi-wan locked in their helmets and moved toward the airlock. "To the engines?"

"To the engines, but make sure you get the enemy ship this time, Anakin…" Obi-wan nodded as the airlock sealed.

"That was an honest mistake, Master, and I was very young." Anakin forced himself not to smile.

"Two months growth does not make one not young anymore, my Padawan." Obi-wan chided, "Now, let's go to work."

---

"Damage report!" General Grievous yelled from his seat on the bridge.

"Roger, Roger, heavy damage to the starboard side from near constant Republic fire, sir," one of the droid pilots replied, "Engine status green… standby…" the droid paused for a moment when the ship shook again. "Main Engines Alpha and Beta damage critical…"

"What? How… Jedi… It must be…" Grievous growled, shaking his fist.

"Sir, damage critical, we must make an emergency landing or risk ship destruction," the droid stated, "Planet Elementia is within range, permission to begin emergency landing procedures?"

Grievous growled to himself for a moment before nodding, "Take us down."

---

"Ok, couldn't we have found some better form of transport?" Sokka said, sneezing for the fifteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. "Me and hay don't get along well…" The four were riding in a small hay wagon in route to the Earth Kingdom capitol of Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah … I got another splinter …" Toph replied at his side, holding up her bare foot, trying to dig out a splinter from the wooden plywood floor of the wagon.

"This is the best we could get guys," Katara chastised her brother and their blind companion. "Besides, we're in a hurry." She said, glancing to the still downcast Avatar.

"We'll get him back, Aang," Katara whispered, bringing a hand to rest on the young boy's still shoulders. "I…"

"Uh, Katara…" Sokka spoke up, breaking her train of thought.

"I'm trying to have a conversation here…" Katara gritted her teeth, not looking back to her brother.

"Katara…" Sokka pressed.

"LISTEN, YOU GIANT-EARED CRETIN, POOR AANG'S SUFFERING, MISSING APPA, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SELFISHLY COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR OWN DISCOMFORT!" She yelled, "AND I'VE HAD IT!"

"One question…" Sokka lifted his hand sheepishly.

"**WHAT!**" Katara bellowed to her brother.

"Is it the Summer Solstice already?" Sokka asked, staring at the sky.

Katara snapped her head around to see the massive comet crossing the sky. "What the…" She blanched as the burning object flew overhead of them. They watched as the massive object slammed into the ground.

"GET DOWN!" Sokka bellowed, tackling the whole group off the wagon as the massive shockwave sent it, the steer, and the driver flying.

"What was that?" Aang asked, looking over to see what looked like a large fortress buried halfway into the mountain that wasn't there a moment ago.

"That … looks dangerous …" Sokka said slowly as they all eyed the fallen fortress.

"All the more reason to check it out," Toph piped in, popping her neck.

Aang and Katara shared a glance and grin before they ran toward the smoking crater in the side of the mountain with Toph close behind. "One of these days, you are going to get yourselves killed! And I'll be the first one to laugh about it! Stupid people!" Sokka crossed his arms and turned away. He peeked over his shoulder to watch them running toward the crash.

"Oh…" He sighed, glancing to Momo seated on his shoulder. "Someone has to keep those three from getting themselves from getting killed right?" Momo cocked his head to the side. "Right!"

---

"Ok, I'm going to check this out," Aang said as the four ducked behind a rock. He opened the wings of his staff and leapt into the air only to yelp when blasts of energy shot his glider full of holes.

"Aang!" Katara yelped as she created a waterbed to cushion Aang's fall. "You ok?" She asked, dropping beside him.

"What was that?" Aang asked wide eyed and looking back at the crashed ship. "Uh oh … those don't look friendly …"

Katara glanced up in the direction he was looking and gaped at the same moment Sokka screamed. A large group of what looked like tanks hovered just above the ground and was flying toward them. "I don't say this often, Sokka …" Katara gulped as she helped Aang to his feet. "but I think you were right this time …"

"I had a feeling you'd say that just before I died …" Sokka moaned, ducking his head between his legs.

Toph yelped out and crawled backwards. "Something's right on top of us and heavy!" She whimpered as a large, dark blue robot rose above the rock and aimed its arm at them.

"No one move," the machine's synthetic voice ordered as a strange glowing object rose from its arm.

"Look, we're just passing ... AH!" Sokka yelped when an energy blast cut across the skin of his shoulder.

"Only warning. No one move." The robot ordered. "Answer. Who is leader of world?"

"Leave my friend alone, you big, dumb … thing!" Toph growled.

"Foolish human," the droid growled, moving its blaster to Toph, only to stiffen and bend backwards as a glowing, blue beam of light cut through its chest.

It sliced upward, causing the machine to spark and jerk before it fell to the side. Aang, Katara, and Sokka watched in awe as a young man stood up, his dark robes blowing in the wind as he held a small handle that projected the blue beam. His short blond hair and single pigtail on the side of his head blew in the wind as he glanced around the group. "Are you alright, m'lady?" he asked, taking Toph's hand and lifting her to her feet. "I hope you guys can speak Basic …" the warrior mumbled, shutting down his energy blade.

"Who … who are you?" Aang finally forced out, staring at him.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, and you guys are unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time," He said before spinning around, lighting his lightsaber and deflecting a couple of energy blasts back at a pair of droids. "But right now, I think explanations are best kept for later."

Anakin pulled out a comlink and spoke into it quickly. "Master, we have a situation. I've found four humans… one second …" Anakin turned to the group and pointed at Momo, "Is he sentient?" Momo took that moment to lick his rear. "OK, we have four humans and an animal in the middle of the mess, Master."

"What? Blast, I had hoped we could keep the inhabitants out of this," a voice spoke from the communications devise. "I'm following General Grievous, Anakin; get them out of there and we'll regroup later."

"But, Master, he's got a whole army with him. Wait for me, and I'll …" Anakin started to argue.

"Don't question me, Padawan. Do as I say and keep them safe; I'll contact you when I know something else. Kenobi out."

Anakin took a shaky sigh before turning to the group. "I will explain more later, but my Master is right; this isn't the best place for you right now." He said, glancing around to see the best escape route. "Ok, follow me and stay close." Anakin ordered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sokka asked, causing Katara to roll her eyes.

"If you'd prefer to take your chances with the Battledroids, be my guest," Anakin smiled, motioning to the droids gathering at the base of the crashed ship. Anakin's eyes widened for a moment, and he relit his lightsaber as a pair of rolling Droidekas rolled close and began to fire at them. Anakin quickly diverted their blasts and blinked in surprise when the two droids were incased in four walls of rock.

"Now, we're even," Toph smirked at him.

"Most impressive …" Anakin smiled, "Now, let's get out of here."

---

Obi-wan Kenobi kept well hidden in the shadows as a pair of Battledroids escorted a man toward General Grievous.

"Who is this?" the cybernetic asked, turning to the terrified man.

"We found him near a damaged wagon close by," one of the droids stated, shoving the horrified man toward the cybertronic Separatist.

"W-What did you …" the man whimpered, "What did you do to my cabbages?"

"Who is the leader of this world?" Grievous asked, getting into the man's face.

"Well … um … Fire Lord Ozai rules over most of the land these days …" the Cabbage man replied nervously.

"And where can we find this Fire Lord Ozai?" Grievous growled, narrowing his demonic eyes.

"I'm not real sure, but his daughter can probably be found in Ba Sing Se …" the man whimpered.

"Good enough, you will lead us there," Grievous' hiss-like laugh caused the man to whimper even more.

---

"Looks like we lost them …" Sokka breathed as the four teens and robed stranger took a rest in a small forested hollow. "Ok, Mister Airtalker, what's going on?"

"Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said with an annoyed glare at Sokka, "It's usually polite to introduce yourselves before interrogating someone. So, who are you all?"

"My name's Katara. This is my brother Sokka, and the Lemur on his head is Momo." Katara spoke up, elbowing her brother in the side, "This is our friend Toph, and this is Aang; he's the Avatar." She introduced, pride shining in her introduction of Aang.

"Avatar, huh? What exactly is that?" Anakin asked, unimpressed.

"Must be an alien," Sokka nodded his head.

"Sokka!" Katara hissed at her brother while issuing a glare.

"Well, I am from Tatooine, which is a few light-years away from here, almost exactly on the other side of Coruscant from here, actually." Anakin mused.

"See, told you, freaky robes, from another planet, he's an alien. Makes perfect sense, if you'd listen to me for a change." Sokka complained before stiffening, "Huh, what?"

"Technically, my friend, I am an alien to this world," Anakin laughed softly, "There are countless planets with life, and unfortunately, at this moment, they are at war with each other," Anakin nodded, "I fear that our enemy might attempt to pull this world into our Galactic Civil War."

"I KNEW IT!" Sokka pumped his fist in the air, "I knew there was life on other worlds! I knew it! I said it, but no one believed me; you all called me an idiot, but who's the idiot now, Katara, who?" Sokka laughed almost madly.

"I rest my case," Katara crossed her arms, "How do we know your not just a crazy like my dear brother here?"

"Tell me, do you know of any nation on this planet with the technology to get a craft like the one we had into the air?" Anakin asked, and the whole group grew quiet.

"The Air Nomads," Aang spoke up, not looking up, "With their Airbending, they could have …"

"Care to explain this Bending?" Anakin asked, his curiosity starting to peak.

"There's four types of bending arts," Katara started to explain, going into what Aang fondly called her teacher-mode. "Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. I'm a Waterbender, which gives me the ability to manipulate water; Toph's an Earthbender, so she can control the earth even to the point of getting around her blindness, and Aang's an Airbender. Mostly benders can only master one element, but there is one exception, Aang, the Avatar, can master all four."

"Ah, so, that explains why the three of you are so strong in the Force," Anakin nodded.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"The Force is the energy field that surrounds and is inside all things."

Everyone looked in surprise at Aang. "I … have no idea how I knew that …"

"A part that makes Aang the Avatar is he's a reincarnation of all previous Avatars," Katara explained to the surprised Jedi.

"It seems you and this master of yours aren't the only ones that have been here before," Toph shrugged.

"My Master, Obi-wan Kenobi, could explain the Force better than I could … which reminds me," Anakin pulled a comlink from his belt. "Master, are you there?"

"Anakin, I was just about to contact you," Obi-wan's voice sounded through the comlink. "General Grievous is on his way to a city called Ba Sing Se. See if those new friends of yours can take you there."

"We're headed that way, anyway," Toph spoke up before Katara could. "We could use someone who can handle themselves as well me around here."

"Hey! I can handle myself pretty good, you know." Sokka said loudly.

"Whatever you say, Boomerang Boy," Toph smirked, infuriating the older boy even more.

"If we're going to meet up with your friend at Ba Sing Se, we better get a move on. We can get a good bit of travel on foot before nightfall." Katara said as the group climbed to their feet.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Highstalker; we'll get you there in no time fast, especially since we're in a hurry to get there," Sokka said, slapping Anakin's shoulder.

"That's Skywalker," Anakin frowned.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Sokka said with a grin.

---

The fire crackled as Katara looked to make sure Sokka's shoulder was healed properly. "So, you've traveled around the galaxy from planet to planet as a knight in brown leather, Mr. Line Stepper? What are they like?" he asked curiously, and Aang, Katara and Toph all perked up curiously.

"Depends; which planet you want to know about?" Anakin smiled, throwing a small stick into the fire.

"How about where you were born," Katara piped in. "You don't look that different from us."

"Well, I was born on a planet on the other side of the galaxy called Tatooine," Anakin explained as he stared into the fire. "It's basically a big desert with a few settlements here and there. The biggest business on the planet is hydro farming and podracing. My mother and I were slaves in a small settlement on the far side of the Dune Sea. It was an ok place to grow up, and our owner wasn't that bad to us. Actually, Watto took pretty good care of me and my mother."

"You were a slave …" Katara said apologetically.

"Yeah, until two Jedi and an … well, they came and, long story short, helped me win my freedom, and then I became a Jedi." Anakin said as he tossed another stick on the fire. "After I went with the Jedi, we all traveled with Padme to her home planet Naboo, which was under siege. It was a lot nicer than Tatooine. Actually, it was very similar to this world, only greener."

"Padme?" Aang asked blinking.

Anakin flushed slightly and smiled. The blush was hidden by the firelight, but Katara caught the boyish smile. "Padme was the Queen of the planet, and the Jedi were protecting her while she was going to the Galactic Republic's Senate to request help. Padme's … very unique. She has a very strong will that's visible even in her eyes. Not unlike you, Katara." Anakin nodded to the girl. "I imagine you and her would be fast friends."

Anakin glanced upwards. "As a matter of fact, no world I've been on is exactly the same. Some similar, but you can feel the difference in the land… the air… the Force. I've been on most of the planets visible from here during the course of the war, I believe…"

"Must be very exciting to see new worlds," Katara mused. "Flying through the galaxy in your spaceships… I would love to see what it looks like from the sky, not just down here on the ground."

"Big whoop," Toph pouted slightly and glanced away.

"Have you ever seen the clear night sky, Toph?" Anakin asked with a gentle smile.

"Hello? Not sure how it is on your world, but this usually means not able to see," Toph said, pointing to her dull eyes.

"Have you been blind your whole life?" Anakin asked, ignoring Sokka and Aang's pointed glares.

"As long as I can remember," she replied shortly.

"Would you like to see, Toph, if only for a few moments?" Anakin asked, moving close to the girl.

"I can see just fine with my earthbending, thank you very much," She snapped before Anakin moved to stand on his knees behind her and gently placed his fingers on her temples.

"Relax … I'm going to let you use my eyes to see …" he whispered as he made a connection to her through the Force.

Toph's eyes widened when she saw the stars in the sky for the first time. The various white and blue sparkles decorating the dark black background, and even the green and brown trees colored yellowish red from the dancing fire amazed her. The fire itself was beyond anything she ever imagined it to look like. She never really thought of what to imagine it might look like, but she never thought it would dance on the burning wood. "It's … so … pretty …" She breathed, trying to keep the tears from her eyes and her lip from trembling.

"Would you like to see what your friends look like now?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"S-Sure …" Toph said, not able to stop a tear from escaping. Anakin glanced to where Aang was seated with a big smile, and Toph took him in for the first time from the bright colored robes to the tattoos to … "Twinkle Toes? You're … bald …"

Aang's face fell while Katara and Sokka broke out into giggles. Anakin then moved on to look at Katara. Toph smiled, taking in the slightly older girl. She looked over the robes and slender figure. Katara was almost exactly how Toph imagined her to be, with the exception of her hair. "Ok, you sold me on it …" Toph smiled. "I'm gonna grow my hair out, so you can fix it like yours. That's cool."

Then, she took sight of Sokka. Her breath hitched, and she could feel her cheeks flush. She looked the boy over intently and flushed even more before muttering a question.

"What was that? I didn't really hear that." Sokka asked curiously.

"I … I asked what color is that?" Toph mumbled. "Your eyes … what color is that?"

"My eyes?" Sokka asked in confusion. "Kind of a light blue, I guess; why?"

"It's… really nice. I like that color…" She said, flushing even more. "And the way Katara is always calling you a Giant-eared Cretin… I always imagined you having big ears, but… they're… not so bad really… I like your hair, too… um… but, yeah, I like the eye color a lot…" she rambled, flushing brighter as she continued to dig herself a hole.

She wanted to scream no and grab Anakin's hands as she felt his fingers slide away from her temples, and with it, the beautiful colors and world she'd never known faded back into her familiar darkness. "Well then, that was neat," Toph said, returning to her usual cold, tough act. "I'm hitting the sack. Night, everyone." She said, climbing into her sleeping bag and instantly building her rock-tent.

"Hey, Toph, are you…" Katara started to ask, but Toph quickly closed the entrance. "ok?"

Toph didn't reply, just curled up in her sleeping bag as her tears came at last. "It was bad enough thinking he was nothing but an outsider like me…" Toph whispered to herself. "What would a handsome guy like that see in a little blind girl anyway?" she asked before trying to force herself into sleep.

**To Be Continued … **

**Next Chapter: Serpent's Pass **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Serpent's Pass **_

In a darkened corner of Coruscant, an older man in robes stood before a holographic communicator, "I understand, General. I will contact a recovery ship to come and pick you up quickly."

_Perhaps I will have new forces for us to command soon, Count Dooku,_ the hologram of General Grievous replied. _These … 'benders' prove to be most powerful, perhaps even a challenge for the Jedi. _

"We shall see, General." Count Dooku paused a moment before nodding. "Help will arrive soon, General. Dooku out." The image faded and Count Dooku bowed as another image appeared on the screen, this time a robed figure. "What is thy bidding my Master?"

_General Grievous has crashed on the Planet Elementia? _The Sith Lord Sidious asked his hood hiding his face.

"Yes, my Lord," Dooku replied. "Shall I arrange a rescue craft to pick him up?"

_No. I have another idea, _the Sith Lord replied with a small nod. _We shall go ourselves. _

"We?" Dooku asked in surprise.

_It is time to show the Jedi what true warriors of the Force the back water planet holds. _

--

"You're quiet today, Uncle," the former Prince Zuko noted as he and Iroh walked along a dusty path.

"Hm?" Iroh mumbled as he stroked his beard. "It's nothing to be concerned with, Zuko." He said looking up in to the sky.

"It just seems odd not hearing you jabbering on about nonsense," Zuko stated rolling his eyes slightly at the thought.

"I never speak of nonsense, Zuko," Iroh pointed his finger at his nephew. "It will serve you well to listen to old men and their stories, wisdom comes from it." He paused for a moment. "Not all old men though. Some spend most of their time jabbering on and on about nonsense just to hear themselves speak."

"That sounds oddly familiar." Zuko smirked, and Iroh frowned deeply at him.

"Wait, Zuko," Iroh said grabbing his nephew's shoulder and pulling him into the bushes. "Something's coming."

"Roger, Roger, rendezvous with General Grievous at Outer Wall," a odd voice spoke from beyond Zuko and Iroh's vision.

"Droids?" Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"Droids? Uncle what are Droids?" Zuko asked, but Iroh placed a hand over his mouth.

"Silence," Iroh hissed.

"What are those things?" Zuko whispered when they saw the metal skeletons with long heads.

"Who's there? Come out with hands in air," the Battle Droids turned quickly to Zuko and Iroh's hiding place.

"Zuko, run!" Iroh ordered as the Droids opened fire, and the two men ducked for cover.

"What kind of bending is this?" Zuko asked as he threw a barrage of fireballs just barely knocking one off its feet.

"Aim for their heads, Nephew!" Iroh ordered watching his nephew battle, before reaching into his robes for a reminder of his old life.

"It's no good, Uncle, these things are too strong!" Zuko said backing away using every fire bending technique he knew.

"Get behind me, Zuko," Iroh said moving to stand between them with an odd metal object in his hand.

_Pop Hiss _

Iroh's eyes widened as a brown blur shot down among the droids and with the sound of waving energy and flying sparks Droids began to fall. "JEDI!" A droid yelled before getting chopped in half.

"Stay back, Zuko," Iroh ordered, before literally jumped into the air and turning the lightsaber in his hand on and slicing three droids in half with a single swing. "So the Republic finally spread out this far, did they?" Iroh asked the Jedi as he got back to back with him.

"Not really, but it is a growing cause," the Jedi responded, frowning behind his beard. "Do I know you?"

"You do look familiar," Iroh said as he deflected a laser blast back to the droid.

"Wait, Master Kasai? Is that you?" the Jedi's eyes widened in realization.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long, long time," Iroh nodded, "But perhaps we could save our introductions for later, young one," he said slashing and stabbing a droid.

Off to the side Zuko stood with his arms to his side and his mouth hanging open. His uncle was fighting in almost a blur, at speeds he hadn't seen fully trained Bending masters move.

After making short work of the droids that Zuko failed to even scratch, the two shut down their lightsabers and faced one another. "Master Kasai, It's been a very long time, sir," the Jedi bowed humbly.

"You seem to know my name, but I don't know you…" Iroh eyed the robed Knight.

"You really don't recognize me? It's me, Master, Obiwan Kenobi," Obiwan smiled.

"Kenobi? Obiwan Kenobi?" Iroh smiled, "Has it really been long enough for you to grow up? I remember when you were barely knee high!" Iroh said slapping the Jedi's shoulder. "You made Jedi Knight? I bet Qui was very proud! Is the old goat with you?"

Obiwan glanced away, "Master Qui Gon was killed, several years ago …"

Iroh seemed to age visibly at the news. "Qui's down? Did he go down fighting?"

"He was killed battling a Sith Lord," Obiwan explained sadly. "I avenged him."

"Sith! The Sith are back? You killed a Sith Lord? Did you kill the other one too? Surely you did!" Iroh grabbed Obiwan's shoulders. Obiwan winced and shook his head no. "You at least got the identification of his master or apprentice, right?" again a no. "That's wonderful …"

"If it's any consolation Master, we do know that Count Dooku has become a Sith," Obiwan said sheepishly.

"Dooku? Qui Gon's stuck-up master?" Iroh cocked an eyebrow. "He joined the Sith huh? Wish I could say I'm shocked."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Zuko shouted flames sparking from his hands. "Who's this Qui Gon, and Sith, and Master Kasai?!"

"Master Kasai?" Iroh smirked at his nephew.

"Yes! Do you know him Uncle?" Zuko snapped.

"Of course I know him," Iroh smirked proudly. "He's me."

"So this is your nephew, Master?" Obiwan said turning to Zuko. "Greetings, I'm Obiwan Kenobi, Jedi Knight." Obiwan bowed nobly.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me," Zuko crossed his arms. "Uncle. Explain. Now."

"When I was born I was taken by a group of Jedi to another world, and then trained as a Jedi Knight," Iroh explained to his nephew. "Then some years before your birth I left the Jedi Order and came home. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You expect me to believe this guy's from another world?" Zuko said pointing to Obiwan.

"I expect you to believe what you want, nephew," Iroh said before patting Obiwan's shoulder. "I'd tell you in greater detail, but I was under the understanding that you didn't want to hear me go on and on about nonsense." He said before turning to the Jedi Knight. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Master Kasai, the Republic is at war, a group of Seperatists are attempting to split the Republic in half." Obiwan explained. "My Padawan Learner and I crashed on this world battling a Separatist General called Grievous. "Apparently he wants to contact the leaders of the Fire Nation, whom he believes to be the leaders of this world."

"I see, he may be headed to Ba Sing Se," Iroh nodded, "It is still under Earth Kingdom control but word is Princess Azula is leading a force on it."

"I believe that is correct," Obiwan said nodding. "I've been tailing the Droids trying to find my way there."

"You are in luck my boy," Iroh grinned, "My nephew and I are on our way there as well, we shall accompany you!"

"I would appreciate the company and support," Obiwan nodded. "And perhaps when we regroup with my Padawan and his companions you will be able to talk some sense into him. He has been more stubborn than usual lately."

"I'll see what I can do," Iroh smiled as the two started down the path.

Zuko stood a moment longer glaring daggers at the Jedi Knight, before snorting and following along behind.

--

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Anakin patiently stood in the line at the tram station to Ba Sing Se. "There are a lot of people here," Anakin noted as he glanced around the crowded terminal.

"The war with the Fire Nation has destroyed many homes," Katara said watching a young family, before turning to the clerk before them. "Hello, we'd like five tickets for the tram, please."

"Passports," the old woman said in a monotone voice.

"Passports?" Aang asked cocking his head to the side before glancing to Toph and Sokka.

"Look, ma'am, this is the Avatar, and we have very important information that needs to get to the King, post haste," Sokka said smoothly.

"No Passports, no rides, NEXT." The woman said glancing passed the group.

"We don't need any passports," Anakin said casually with a wave of his hand.

"You don't need any passports …" the clerk and Sokka said in a daze.

"We can go on about our business," Anakin said with a second wave of his hand.

"You can go about your business …" the clerk and Sokka parroted.

"Have a good day," Anakin smiled with a wave of his hand.

"Have a good day," the clerk and Sokka said as Anakin ushered Aang Katara and Toph along.

"How'd you do that?" Katara said grabbing the dazed and drooling Sokka and pulling him along.

"The Force can easily manipulate the weak minded," Anakin replied as Sokka slowly regained consciousness.

"And they don't come any weaker then Snoozles here," Toph said with a smirk.

"You can say that again," a voice spoke from behind them. The group turned to see a teenaged girl standing in a green tunic. She had a mischievous smile on her face framed by her short mid-neck length hair.

"Can we help you?" Anakin asked blinking in confusion.

She just frowned and stomped toward Sokka. "Let's see the tickets and pass ports!" She growled grabbing him by the collar, "I know your type. Sarcastic, think you know everything."

"Do … I know you?" Sokka asked in mild terror.

"Don't recognize me do you?" she asked with a scowl. "Maybe you'll recognize this!" She snapped before moving in to kiss his cheek.

"SUKI!" Sokka squealed before pulling the girl into a tight hug.

Anakin and Toph looked questioningly to Aang and Katara. "Old friend," Katara smiled.

"What's going on guys?" Suki asked with a broad smile.

"How about let's go talk someplace a tad less crowded?" Katara asked eyeing the large crowd of travelers.

--

"So after we repaired our village, I was sent to lead a group of Kyoshi Warriors to help in Ba Sing Se," Suki explained. "Maybe we could help with the war effort. Like you guys," Suki smiled at Sokka.

"A very noble goal, m'lady," Anakin said with a humble bow, earning Suki's face to flush and Sokka's to scowl.

"Right now though we're just sticking around because of all the families who can't afford tram tickets," Suki replied sadly. "In fact we used what money we had to buy a group tickets to head on to the city, we're stuck here too."

"Noble," Toph noted with crossed arms. "Stupid, but noble."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, m'ladies," Anakin bowed as he walked backwards toward the stairs before turning on his heel and walking back toward the desk.

Moments later the group, including the Kyoshi Warriors, was on a crowded tram to Ba Sing Se. "She's probably going to get in trouble for that …" Anakin said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't see why," Toph shrugged, "She just gave a train full of people a free trip…"

"At least we're getting everyone to the city now," Sokka said, noticing Katara focused farther up the train car. "What is it?" he asked studying her emotionless glare.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Anakin asked furrowing his brow, "anger's coming off you like light from a star …"

Katara said nothing but stood to her feet and stomped down the corridor of the train with a purposeful step. "Uh oh," Sokka said, as he and Aang both saw who had gotten her attention.

"You …" Katara hissed as she stood before a young man in a seat.

"Um … Can I … uh oh …" Jet gulped when he saw the pair of hate-filled blue eyes.

"We don't want any trouble," Smellerbee said as she and Longshot stood at Jet's side.

"Don't want any trouble?" Katara asked in a dark mocking tone, "Well … too bad!" she growled as she bended her water from her pouch.

"Anakin stood up and slowly approached them, but Sokka stopped him with a grab of the sleeve. "I'd watch Smellerbee if I were you. He's small, but he's a scrapper."

"Actually, that's a girl," Anakin cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't say?" Sokka blinked as he studied the small girl at Jet's side.

Katara and the three Fire Nation rebels stared at one another as the three drew their own weapons. "Ok, that's enough," Anakin's voice spoke up as Katara was lifted into the air by an invisible force before being tossed back into Sokka and Aang's grasp.

"What?" Jet gasped when his weapons as well as his friends' weapons flew from their hands and on out the window of the train.

"I agree with your young friend," Anakin said standing between Katara and the trio. "Despite my overeager friend over there, we don't want any trouble either. What ever rivalries and wrongdoings have gone on in the past will remain there. If anything's started, by either side, I will finish it. Understood?" he said with a firm commanding tone.

"This was none of your business," Katara growled as she struggled against Aang and Sokka's grasp.

"Mind at your surroundings, Katara," Anakin said, glancing around the small, crowded train car. "If you two had begun a fight, chances are someone would have been hurt, and it likely wouldn't have been either of you."

"You can't let your temper get the better of you …" Anakin drifted off as his face lost some of its color. He sat down roughly on the bench and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked with concern.

"I'm sounding exactly like Obiwan Kenobi that's what …" he groaned, ignoring the glare from the three on the far side of the train.

--

The train ride was quite uneventful as it came to a stop at the station some ways away from the great walls of Ba Sing Se. The group exited out and bid farewell to the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Hope to see you soon, Sokka," Suki said with a faint blush to her cheeks.

"I'm sure we will," Sokka said scratching the back of his head. Toph snorted slightly and crossed her arms while Aang and Katara were busy looking everywhere but at the couple. "So I guess this is it for a while, huh? Take care of yourself now …" Sokka said holding his hand out to her, earning an eye roll from the Jedi Padawan behind him. As soon as Suki's small hand grabbed Sokka's two invisible forces slammed into their backs, pushing them together. Their lips collided in an unexpected, but not unwelcomed kiss.

Katara gave an exasperated glance to the Jedi who just shrugged. "What? Can I help it I'm a hopeless romantic?" Anakin flashed a flirty smile.

Toph gave a small growl before stomping on ahead. Anakin closed his eyes a moment. "Toph, wait we need to go this way," he said pointing behind him.

Toph turned with a glare, stomping her feet as she passed the still kissing couple to break them up. "Let's go lover boy, daylight's not going to wait." She grumbled as she joined Aang, Katara and Anakin as Suki said her goodbye, waved and joined her fellow Warriors. "And what pray tell is this way? The entrance to the city is THAT way?"

"We have to meet a friend, m'lady," Anakin said patting her shoulder.

"Anakin!" an accented voice called out drawing their attention to a bearded man in light tan robes. "Glad you made it without any major destruction, my young Padawan."

"Yeah, I thought I'd give a stealthy peaceful travel a try, Master," Anakin shrugged, "You know, shake it up a bit. Though I have to say it's a bit dull."

"I see you've made some friends as well," the other Jedi said turning to Anakin's companions.

"Yes, of course, Master," Anakin turned to the kids. "This is Aang the Avatar, and his companions, Toph, Sokka, and Katara. We met during Hostile Negotiations." Anakin made a motion to the older Jedi. "My friends, this is my Master Jedi Knight Obiwan Kenobi."

"The Avatar you say?" Obiwan said making a bow. "I have heard of you from Jedi Master Kasai. I am honored to be in your presence."

"Master Kasai?" Anakin and Aang asked at the same time.

"Here they come now," Obiwan smiled as they turned to the sound of two travelers.

"YOU!" came five gasps as Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph all took fighting stances to match the surprised Prince Zuko and Iroh.

"Ah, you know each other then …" Obiwan said awkwardly as he glanced helplessly from Anakin to Iroh.

"What … I have never met anyone so confrontational in my life!" Anakin sighed loudly earning a short laugh from Obiwan.

"Zuko, stand down," Iroh said stepping between his nephew and the others.

"But Uncle…" Zuko replied hotly.

"Don't but Uncle me," Iroh said in a commanding tone smacking the prince in the forehead with two outstretched fingers. "Trust me, Prince Zuko, if the Jedi are here and what Jedi Obiwan says is true this is something much bigger then your honor quest … much bigger then even your father and his plans."

"One more thing!" he said smacking him one more time with his fingers finally bringing the prince out of his fighting stance. "In case you didn't notice our faces are on the same wanted posters as the Avatar and his allies. So there is really no need for us to battle one another."

"He's like a taller, less ugly Master Yoda, Master," Anakin whispered as he watched Iroh correct his nephew.

"Never insult Master Yoda's height, my young Padawan…" Obiwan whispered back. "Quite sensitive of that, he is," He finished with a smirk earning a chuckle from the Padawan.

"Relax, please we are on the same side … from a certain point of view," Iroh said turning to the Avatar and his friends. "Let us all go someplace were we can sit and talk like civilized people … over nice herbal tea."

"Only if Anakin, keeps his hand on that light sword thing," Sokka said carefully returning to his full height.

"Deal, now shall we enter the city?" Iroh said with a firm pat on his nephew's stiff shoulders, ushering the group toward the city gates.

--

Meanwhile on the far side of the city the Dai Li stood in formation along a large stone pad in a well hidden top of the Earth King's palace. They all stood at attention as a dark grey aircraft slowly came to a landing on the platform. The leader of the Dai Li, Long Feng approached the lowering gang plank as Count Dooku led a cloaked figure that radiated pure darkness toward him.

"Thank you for the warm reception, Long Feng," the cloaked figure known as Darth Sidious said in a dry, emotionless voice.

"I am, as always, at thy bidding, Mighty Earth King," Long Feng went down to one knee before the Sith Lord.

To Be Continued …


End file.
